Ice and The Dark
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) "Tuhan, ambillah waktuku untuk mengembalikan waktunya yang terhenti." Sebuah doa dari seorang gadis yang dipisahkan kekasihnya oleh perang menjadi kisah cinta tragis yang terkenal sepanjang masa. Hingga ada sepasang manusia yang mementaskan kisah cinta tersebut, sebuah kenyataan tersembunyi kini terungkap.


**ICE AND THE DARK**

.

By: Fuyu no Yukishiro

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

DN Angel (c) Yukiru Sugisaki

Ice and Dark (c) Kyle Endoyle

.

.

 _Jauh ratusan tahun silam, manusia begitu dekat dengan Tuhan. Memintalah sepenuh hati, di hadapan benda yang diberkati Tuhan, maka benda itu akan mengabulkan keinginanmu._

 _Apapun._

 **Prolog: Sebuah Dongeng**

 **Happy Reading... :D**

Hyuuga Hinata bersenandung pelan. Gadis itu memainkan telapak kakinya yang terendam di sungai jernih, mengayunkan kaki-kakinya ke depan kemudian ke belakang, setelah itu tersenyum lagi.

"Bodoh."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati sesosok pemuda seusianya yang menatap kegiatan Hinata yang dianggapnya kurang kerjaan. Apa sih serunya bermain air sendiri?

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke." Di belakang tubuh pemuda bernama Sasuke, sesosok wajah menyembul. Tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata yang cemberut karena baru dikatai oleh sahabat semenjak kecilnya. "Justru disitulah letak kemanisan Hinata-chan," sahut pemuda berwajah ramah itu sembari mendekati Hinata lalu mengacak-acak helaian panjang gadis itu. Hinata semakin cemberut, namun kali ini dibubuhi oleh rona kemerahan yang samar karena pemuda berwajah ramah itu memujinya.

"Sai... Jangan menggodaku." Kata Hinata pelan, yang ditanggapi dengan tawa. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi milik seseorang, Sai pasti sudah dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi tembemnya lalu memeluknya erat, seperti masa-masa kecil mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau menyentuh Hinata, Sai."

Tahu-tahu, Sasuke berkata setelah melihat telapak tangan Sai yang masih setia mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata. Sasuke bergerak mendekati Sai dan Hinata, duduk di belakang Hinata sebelum memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Sebelah tangan menangkis telapak tangan pucat milik Sai.

"Hinata sekarang milikku."

Wajah Hinata memerah pekat, sementara wajah Sai hanya tersenyum jengkel. "Baiklah... baiklah tuan posesif," kata Sai menanggapi. "Tapi, tolong jangan terlalu posesif begitu dong... Aku sedih karena merasa kalian tinggalkan. Padahal kita sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kalimat dingin Sasuke membuat Sai dengan secara berlebihan menyentuh dadanya seolah kalimat Sasuke adalah pedang tak kasat mata yang menembus dadanya. Menyakitkan.

"Ukh... Hinata, kenapa kau mau saja jadi milik pria berperangai buruk begini sih?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, Hinata menanggapi kalimat Sai dengan tersenyum kikuk. "Padahal lebih baik kau jadi milikku saja," gumaman Sai terdengar keras, sebelah matanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang ketika tubuh Sasuke mendadak tegang karena mendengar kalimar Sai kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau..."

Tawa Sai meledak. Lucu rasanya memanas-manasi sahabatnya itu. "Aku bercanda, Sasuke. Aku bercanda."

Sasuke menggeram dan Hinata semakin tersenyum canggung. "Sudahlah kalian berdua," katanya melerai pertengkaran mulut yang biasa terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sai.

Ini adalah Desa Konoha. Desa terpencil di negara Hi. Di zaman ketika peperangan masih jadi sesuatu yang amat biasa, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sai masih bisa menikmati hidup mereka secara aman. Usia mereka sama-sama lima belas tahun dan selama mereka hidup, tak ada satupun peperangan yang terjadi di desa mereka.

Mungkin itu karena Konoha adalah desa kecil yang meski indah, tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat menghasilkan emas, satu benda yang selalu dijadikan alasan kenapa perebutan daerah selalu terjadi di mana-mana.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Sai adalah tiga sekawan yang rasanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Rumah mereka saling bersebelahan, dan kedua orang tua mereka merupakan sepasang sahabat. Jadi sangatlah wajar ketika ketiga orang berbeda kepribadian itu memilih bersama-sama dan membentuk hubungan persahabatan. Toh mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Ah ya," mendadak, ketika akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu memilih mengamati pemandangan dekat sungai yang menyejukkan mata, dengan kaki-kaki yang terendam di air sungai, Sai bersuara. Memecahkan keheningan hangat yang selalu melengkapi mereka ketika mereka bertiga. "Kalian tahu, di ruangan rahasia di sebuah gereja, terdapat sebuah benda yang dapat mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu." Sai bercerita dengan semangat. Memang, diantara mereka bertiga, Sai tipikal orang yang tergila-gila pada benda-benda penuh mukjizat seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Apa namanya?" Biasanya, yang paling semangat menanggapi cerita Sai tentang benda-benda pusaka yang tersebar dari cerita mulut ke mulut adalah Hinata. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan ogah-ogahan. Otaknya memilih bersikap realistis. Bagi Sasuke, jika memang semua hal bisa terjadi dengan memohon kepada Tuhan, lantas apa gunanya bekerja keras?

Melihat Hinata yang kali inipun antusias ingin tahu, Sai membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Namanya _Second Hand of Time_. Benda itu akan mengabulkan permohonanmu yang berhubungan dengan 'waktu'."

Hinata tidak mengerti, Sasuke sedikit menaruh minat ketika mendengar kata 'waktu'. "Seperti kembali ke masa lalu atau menuju masa depan, maksudmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sai mengalihkan perhatian dari Hinata kepada pria itu. Sai mengangguk lebih semangat, jarang-jarang Sasuke merespon ceritanya tentang benda pusaka.

"Memang, itu juga termasuk. Tapi ada yang lebih hebat daripada itu," Sai sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk memancing respon Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa mengakhiri dan menghidupkan waktu seseorang."

Keheningan yang tercipta kali ini terasa mencekam. Sepasang iris Sai menatap sepasang mata sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Tapi mungkin harus ada 'waktu' yang dikorbankan untuk melakukan itu."

"Sudah ada yang pernah mencobanya?" Hinata bertanya. Rasa ingin tahunya bercampur dengan kengerian. Berarti, benda yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sai bisa jadi senjata pembunuh yang paling hebat, juga senjata yang banyak diincar seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu, sih. Aku hanya membacanya dari buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Lagipula aku pernah menyelidiki gereja tua itu, tapi tak menemukan ruangan rahasia tempat _second hand of time_ di simpan."

Oh. Hinata mengangguk saja. Bingung ingin merespon apa. Jujur saja gadis itu merasa lega karena benda itu belum tentu keberadaannya.

Rasanya menakutkan jika berhubungan dengan waktu. Waktu adalah benda ajaib yang tidak bisa kamu sentuh, yang terus berjalan meski kau berteriak memintanya menunggu, yang dapat merenggutmu sewaktu-waktu.

Yang dapat memisahkanmu dengan orang yang kamu sayangi.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Mereka kembali diam untuk menikmati taman dan pegunungan yang terlihat dari tempat mereka. Pelan, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget, namun senyum amat tipis tercipta ketika melihat pipi sang gadis merona merah. Sai menatap iri mereka berdua. Sesekali bergumam yang ditanggapi sepintas.

Ini waktu yang berharga yang tak akan Hinata lupakan.

.

.

Tak pernah ada kedamaian yang abadi pada zaman peperangan.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga. Kabar burung terdengar menakutkan di telinganya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari seseorang yang membuatnya berlari panik seperti ini.

Dimana? Dimana?

Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang nyaris limbung karena kelelahan. Napasnya tidak teratur, tenggorokannya terasa sakit, air matanya nyaris menetes.

Kabar itu tidak benar, bukan?

"Aku ingin Kau menggantikanku menjaga Hinata."

Hinata tersentak. Melihat ke segala penjuru arah ketika suara itu terdengar. Pelan, Hinata berjalan ke arah suara dan melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berhadapan dengan sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?" Sai bertanya dengan serius. Mereka berdua memang sering adu mulut, berbeda pendapat, tapi ini kali pertama Hinata melihat Sai dan Sasuke benar-benar berada dalam aura permusuhan yang kuat. Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Sasuke karena Sasuke membelakanginya, tapi Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Sai yang meski memasang wajah tenang, namun terselip kemarahan di sana.

"Aku akan ikut berperang."

Hinata lemas seketika. Air matanya berlomba untuk keluar, dan Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan isakannya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu aku –"

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, Sai. Kau di sini menjaga Hinata."

Sepasang mata Sai berkilat marah, dengan segera mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, menatapnya kesal. "Kau pikir kau siapa berani memerintahku?"

"Kau sahabat kami. Orang yang kupercaya dapat menjaga Hinata lebih baik dariku." Cengkeraman itu terlepas. Kali ini Hinata dapat mendengar Sai yang menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan ikut berperang?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya. "Karena aku ingin menjaga kalian dan desa tempat kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Sai terdiam, Sasuke menatap Sai sebelum berbalik dan terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata di sana.

"Hina –"

Tak ada kesempatan untuk memanggil Hinata karena gadis itu keburu berlari menabrak Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kau harus kembali, Kau harus selamat, Sasuke-kun, harus."

Sasuke tak banyak bicara sebelum memeluk Hinata erat.

.

.

Desa Konoha diciptakan ketika Tuhan sedang tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan desa lainnya, desa Konoha memiliki kekayaan alam yang berlimpah, meski desa itu terlampau kecil. Bukan. Bukan kekayaan seperti emas dan perak yang ada di desa tersebut, tetapi kekayaan seperti pegunungan, lembah, dan pepohonan yang membuat desa tersebut asri dan nyaman ditinggali bak dunia dalam dongeng.

Awalnya, bahkan tak ada yang melirik desa tersebut, tapi entah kenapa ada yang mencetuskan ide untuk menguasai desa Konoha.

Desa tersebut memang tidak menghasilkan emas atau perak, tapi desa tersebut bisa digunakan sebagai markas bila berhasil dikuasai.

Perebutan kekuasaan memang mengerikan. Dalam sekejap mata, tak ada lagi kedamaian di desa tersebut. Ketakutan mencekam warga di sana hingga akhirnya para pemuda pemberani memutuskan melindungi desa mereka dengan terjun ke medan perang.

"Kami akan berada di luar perbatasan desa, melawan hingga mereka tidak lagi mengancam kita."

Hinata mengangguk. Di belakang kekasihnya beberapa pemuda pilihan berjajar rapi, di samping Hinata, Sai berdiri dengan muram.

"Kau harus melindunginya, Sai. Hingga aku kembali."

Semua orang tahu kecil kemungkinan pemuda desa kecil yang tak pernah diajari berperang bisa menang dari para prajurit, tapi baik Hinata maupun warga desa lain yang hanya bisa menunggu, mengangguk mengiyakan, berdoa pada Tuhan maupun dewa-dewa agar orang terkasih berhasil selamat di medan perang.

Sai mengangguk lalu menaruh tangannya di pundak Hinata. "Kembalilah dengan selamat, Sasuke."

Hinata menatap Sai lalu menatap Sasuke. Pelan, Hinata mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sebuah pedang pada kekasihnya. Pedang panjang dengan ukiran di tengah mata pedangnya. "Aku berharap kau bisa kembali hidup-hidup."

Satu pelukan diterima sebelum Hinata akhirnya melihat Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Satu hari, empat hari, satu minggu...

Dua minggu...

Hinata tak pernah lelah pergi pagi-pagi ke gereja, senantiasa berdoa demi keselamatan Sasuke. Gadis itu akan tetap berada di sana hingga matahari terbenam. Bahkan bisa jadi gadis itu tetap berdoa di sana hingga Sai menjemputnya.

"Sudah cukup, Hinata."

Satu hari, Sai tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya seperti ini terus. Berdiri di depan Hinata yang masih setia duduk di kursi paling depan gereja, Sai menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kumohon... tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri?"

"Sai..."

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu terus seperti ini?"

Hinata menunduk. "Maaf."

Tak ada yang bisa Sai katakan selain memeluk Hinata lalu mengajak gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Sai! Sai!"

Di pagi ke enam belas semenjak Sasuke pergi ke medan perang, Hinata menarik Sai dari selimutnya. Sai menolak karena tadi malam lagi-lagi dia tidak tidur. Pemuda pemuda yang tersisa di desa sepakat berjaga di sekitar desa.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Hinata-chan," Sai mengeluh, menarik kembali selimut yang disingkap oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli, terus mengganggu Sai dengan napas terburu.

"Sai! Aku... aku menemukan ruang rahasia di gereja."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mata Sai terbuka lebar.

.

.

Ruang rahasia itu terbuka ketika Hinata tidak sengaja mendorong hiasan yang berada di dekat altar. Ada tangga menuju ke bawah. Saling memandang, dan memantapkan perasaan, Sai menggandeng Hinata dan mengikuti tangga tersebut ke dalam dan mereka berdua terpana ketika berada di tempat terakhir tangga tersebut.

Ada batu yang seolah terbuat dari es, bening dan berkilau. Di atas batu tersebut, ada sebuah benda, berbentuk bulat dengan rantai yang mengelilingi batu agar benda tersebut tidak terjatuh.

" _Second hand of time_?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sai yang menatap benda tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ini... _second hand of time_?"

Ada firasat buruk yang mendadak menghantui gadis itu ketika melihat benda yang berhubungan dengan waktu tersebut.

.

.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Hinata berlari ke arah gereja, membuka pintu gereja dengan suara keras, lalu memandang altar di sana.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar, air matanya mengalir. "Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL SASUKE-KUN DARIKU?"

Kabar terbaru yang mereka dengar hanyalah kabar buruk. Satu orang pemuda dari medan perang, dengan luka parah mengatakan semua telah habis, dibantai, bahkan pemuda sekuat Sasuke sekalipun.

Hinata tak pernah bisa percaya, Sai tak berekpresi apa-apa saking shocknya, dan yang Hinata lakukan sekarang hanyalah berteriak penuh putus asa.

Hinata menangis, memaki Tuhan, memanggil nama Sasuke. Hatinya rapuh, sedih, sakit, kehilangan.

" _Kau bisa mengakhiri dan menghidupkan waktu seseorang."_

Kalimat Sai menyentakkan Hinata. Tangis gadis itu berhenti, pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada sebuah benda bernama _Second hand of Time_.

Hinata berdiri, berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah altar, menggerakkan benda untuk membuka pintu rahasia. Hinata masuk ke dalam dan melihat sendiri benda tersebut.

"Kumohon..."

Hinata menatap benda tersebut, suaranya berbisik, hatinya berdoa. Hinata jatuh bersimpuh, kedua telapak tangan disatukan dan digenggam erat. "Kumohon selamatkan Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada suara, tak ada keajaiban. Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, semakin khusyu berdoa. "Tolong hidupkan kembali waktunya."

" _Tapi mungkin harus ada 'waktu' yang dikorbankan untuk melakukan itu."_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Aku rela menukar waktuku dengannya." Hinata mendongak, air mata semakin keluar dengan deras. "Tolong tukar waktuku dengan waktunya!"

Lalu keajaiban terjadi. Batu berwarna bening itu bercahaya menyilaukan. Hinata tak bisa bergerak, tapi pelan-pelan dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya di kuasai oleh sesuatu yang dingin.

"Permohonanmu dikabulkan," Hinata dapat mendengar itu. Lalu gadis itu melihat medan pertempuran. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang terkulai dengan panah yang menancap di dadanya pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

Ketika Sasuke terbangun, Hinata melihat panah yang ada di dadanya bersinar, terpecah menjadi molekul-molekul cahaya lalu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak mawar.

Hinata tersenyum, pelan-pelan dia menutup mata ketika kesadarannya semakin habis.

Syukurlah... Syukurlah... Sasuke-nya masih hidup.

.

Ketika cahaya yang melingkupi tubuh Hinata mulai berkurang hingga tak terlihat lagi, Hinata terkulai di lantai yang dingin.

Seketika waktunya berhenti.

.

.

 _Lalu kisah mereka menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Kisah yang tetap ada hingga ratusan tahun berlalu..._

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Note:

Halo...

Ada yang mengikuti manga DN Angel?

Kalau sudah, mungkin kalian tidak asing dengan jalan cerita chapter pertama ini. Iya, benar. Ini kisah fredreet dan benda seni second hand of Time yang ada di volume tujuh.

Ketika membaca ulang, saya merasa mendapatkan ide segar ini. Maaf karena permulaan chapter pertama agak membingungkan dan mungkin membosankan, semoga chapter kedua bisa lebih menarik dari ini.

Btw, ini kali pertama saya buat dua pairing yang akan saya tonjolkan secara kuat di dalam sebuah fanfiksi. Biasanya saya hanya akan terfokus pada satu pairing saja, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda.

Pokoknya, sampai berjumpa di chapter dua.

Salam,

Permulaan awal Agustus 15

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
